Fairytale of New York
by paulmcuk
Summary: The ghosts of Christmas past, present and future can take the night off because Natalie is on hand to help Dan re-discover the meaning of Christmas.


Authors note: This story was written in ignorance of the fact that the character of Dan is, in fact, Jewish. Aside from making no sense, the story as viewed in that context could cause unintended offence. So for the purposes of this story, and this story alone, I would like to use a little artistic licence and ask readers to assume that Dan is not of the Jewish faith.  
  
It is 23 December. Dan is working in his office when Natalie looks in on him.  
  
"Hi Dan." "Hi." "Just thought I'd come and say bye Dan." "Are you heading of to your parents now?" "Yeah. I though I'd better go before the weather gets any worse. Can you believe this snow? Just yesterday they were predicting the warmest Christmas for 20 years, and instead I get blizzards to drive through." "Well you be sure and drive carefully. I don't want to turn on the news and see you being prised from the wreckage of an upturned car." "Oh I'LL drive carefully. I ALWAYS drive carefully. It's all the other jerks on the road that you have to watch out for." "In that case be sure and watch out for the jerks." "Thanks. I will." "Is Jeremy still in Toronto?" "Yeah. His flight doesn't leave for a few hours yet. If all goes to plan we should arrive at around the same time. That's if his flight leaves at all. He says weather is really bad up there as well." "He should be ok. The Canadians are used to it." "I guess." "Unless he's lying to get out of spending Christmas with your family." "I wouldn't put it past him. He's nervous as hell." "Why? He's met your family hasn't he?" "Sure, well, most of them. There'll be a few new ones for him to meet. But that's not why he's nervous." "What's the reason?" "He's worried he'll do the wrong thing." "How can you do the wrong thing at Christmas? You just have to turn up, give presents, eat food, drink drink, and try to avoid insulting anyone. I think even Jeremy can handle that." "He could. But he's got it into his head that Christmas is a religious festival." "Where did he get that idea from?" "Not from me. Anyway, he thinks there are going to be all sorts of arcane ceremonies going on." "Sounds like you could have some real fun making up practical jokes to inflict on him." "I could if I had your devious mind." Dam smiled. "Well, have fun." "Thanks, I will. Now you have to come with me." "Where to?" "You'll see." She took both his hands and led him out of his office to the middle of the floor." "There" she said. Dan looked around. There didn't appear to be anything special about that particular spot. "There what?" he asked. Natalie just smiled and raised her eyes to the ceiling. Dan followed her gaze. "Oh" he said when he spotted the sprig of mistletoe that was suspended there. "There's no avoiding it Dan" said Natalie. "It's tradition." "Well if it's tradition." Dan had kissed Natalie before of course. Lots of times. But it was usually on the cheek. This time, on an impulse, he kissed her full on the lips. And he kissed her for quite a bit longer than was strictly necessary for a mistletoe kiss between friends. Eventually he released her. "Wow" said Natalie. "Memo to myself. Put up extra mistletoe next year." "Sorry" said Dan. "I got a little carried away there." "Don't be sorry" said Natalie. "It was good for me. But you have got to get yourself a girlfriend Dan. You are wasted as a single guy." "How do you know I don't have a girlfriend?" "Because you would have told me." "I don't tell you everything." "Sure you do. Now come with me again." She took his hand and led him away again. "More mistletoe?" he asked. "You wish. No, I think you're quite excited enough for one night Mr Rydell." She led him to her desk, picked up a small, beautifully wrapped, package that was sat there, and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas Dan." "Thanks" said Dan smiling. "Should I open it now?" "No! Not till Christmas morning." "I have to wait till Christmas morning?" "Of course. You can't open your presents before Christmas. And it's only Christmas Eve Eve now." "Christmas Eve Eve?" "Yeah." Natalie grinned. "The day before Christmas Eve. That's what I always called it as a kid. Made it seem more special." "So was yesterday Christmas Eve Eve Eve?" "No. That would be stupid." "Yes, sorry. I can see how that would be stupid. Whereas calling today Christmas Eve Eve is completely sane." "It IS" insisted Natalie. "Christmas Eve is when the excitement really starts. All the anticipation. Waiting for the family to arrive. Looking up in the sky for Santa. It makes sense to have a special name for the day before." Dan laughed. "Ok, Christmas Eve Eve it is." "Now that we have that sorted out, haven't you forgotten something?" Dan played dumb. "I don't think so." "Yes you have." "I really don't think so." "You have." "Oh, of course" said Dan slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Your present." "Yes" said Natalie. "My present." "What about it?" "Where is it?" "I just said. I forgot." Natalie grabbed his tie. "You have a choice. Do you want die quickly or slowly?" Dan laughed. "Ok ok. Here." He pulled open the drawer of Natalie's desk. Inside was a package. Natalie picked it up with glee, held it next to her ear, and gave it a shake. "Hey" said Dan, "you can't open it till Christmas morning remember." "This isn't opening" said Natalie. "This is shaking, prodding and smelling. All perfectly acceptable before Christmas morning." She placed the present in the small overnight bag that was beside her desk and started to put on her coat. She looked at her friend. "You could still change your mind Dan" she said, "I'll wait for you." "Thanks Natalie but...I don't think so." "But I hate to think of you all alone at Christmas." "It won't be the first time. I'm used to it." "But you don't have to be. You can come with me." "I'd only be uncomfortable. Christmas is for families and I'm not family." "Christmas is for friends too. And you're my best friend." "I'm not you're mom and dad's best friend." "I've told you they won't mind. It's not as if you haven't met them." "I met them once. For forty-five minutes." "That doesn't matter. It'll be fun. We're very traditional about Christmas. The tree, the food, the carols, you'll enjoy it." "You know I'm not a Christmas person Natalie. I really don't get into it like you do." "Bah humbug!" said Natalie in a gruff voice. Dan didn't smile. "Well, the guy had a point you know." "You are not serious." "Aren't I? Look around you Natalie. Half the world is starving while we make merry. What's to celebrate about that?" "Oh come on Dan. The world's problems are not going to be solved by us not celebrating Christmas. AND it's the season of goodwill. Donations to charity almost double at Christmastime. It's been proven." "Ok" conceded Dan. "Look closer to home then." "What do you mean?" "All those toy commercials. Those things are actually DESIGNED to make kids bug their parents to go out and buy them. The ad-men call it pester-power."  
  
"So?" "So is that good? On the one hand you've got parents giving their kids possessions instead of love, and on the other you have poor parents struggling to buy their kid the latest toy so he won't get bullied at school." Natalie smiled at him. "What?" asked Dan. "You." "Me what?" "Just you. You're a very kind and sensitive man Dan." She kissed him on the cheek. "But allowing yourself to have a little enjoyment now and then doesn't make you any less so." Dan smiled back at her. "I just don't like all the me, me, me attitude that Christmas seems to bring out in people." "Christmas is what you make of it Dan. No more, no less. Think about it." She kissed him again, picked up her bag and headed out. "Merry Christmas" she called as she went out the door. "Bah humbug" he called back.  
  
Buzzzzz.Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. "Hello?" said Dan as he reached the intercom. "You took your time answering" said a voice. "I was aslee....Natalie? Is that you?" "It's me." "What are you doing here?" "Slowly freezing to death." "Oh God, sorry." He pushed the button to unlock the door. A few minutes later she was in his apartment. She threw her bag on the floor. "Stoke up the fire Dan it's like the Arctic out there." Dan went and poked the still lit embers of the fire (the real fire was one of the reasons he had chosen the apartment) and threw on some more coals (smokeless) while Natalie slumped down on the sofa. "That's better" she said. Dan stood and waited for a few moments. Then he couldn't wait any longer and decided to ask. "Natalie?" "Dan." "What are you doing here?" "Getting warm." "And you're very welcome. But why are you getting warm here instead of at your parents?" Natalie looked at him. "Didn't you watch the news?" Dan shook his head. "No." "So you don't know about the forty vehicle pile-up on the interstate?" "No." Dan became concerned. "Are you ok?" "I'm here aren't I? But I could easily not have been." "What happened?" "I was driving along, real slow like everyone else. You should have been there Dan, I couldn't see more than six feet ahead. Anyway, as far as I can make out, a car in the next lane lost control and skidded into our lane right in the path of the truck in front of me. So the truck driver slams on the breaks but it's so icy he keeps on going and crashes into the car. Same thing happens to me, and just about every car behind me. There's forty of us in the end, all with busted fenders." "Christ. Are you sure you're alright?" "Yeah. Just a bit shaken up. No-one was seriously hurt. It's lucky we were going so slow." "Very lucky. So then you drove back here." Natalie shook her head. "Not a chance. The police said it would be a couple of days before they sorted out the mess. So they commandeered a bus, loaded all the drivers onto it and drove us back to the city. Then I got a cab." "Right" said Dan. He wasn't sure what else to say so he settled for "Do you want a cup of coffee?" "No thanks. I just want to sleep if that's ok." "Sure. You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." "No you won't Dan. I'll sleep on the sofa." "No, really, I insist." "So do I. You're too big for the sofa, you'll just be uncomfortable. Just give me some blankets and I'll be fine." "Well, if you're sure." "Sure I'm sure. What could be nicer than sleeping in front of an open fire? You go back to bed."  
  
Dan awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. He wandered into the kitchen and found Natalie busy. "Good morning" he said. "Happy Christmas Eve Dan" said Natalie brightly. "Breakfast is almost ready." "So I see" he said. "But you didn't have to do that you know." "I know, but I wanted to. Besides, the alternative was your cooking. And I've tried your cooking." "Thanks a bunch." "Just being honest." "Ok. Well speaking of honesty, I love the outfit." Natalie was wearing her usual bedtime wear of an oversize T-shirt. To this she had added two pairs of thick socks that came to her knees and one of Dan's big chunky sweaters than came down almost as far as her T-shirt.. "You like?" she said giving a little twirl. "Sexy as hell" said Dan. "You should see what I wear when I'm cleaning the bathroom. It would drive you wild." A sudden thought struck Dan as he ate the best breakfast he'd had in months. "Won't your parents be getting worried after you didn't show last night?" Natalie shook her head. "Got it covered. I called them earlier and told them what happened." "Are you going to try and get there today?" "No point. I've seen the news. Nothing is leaving New York by land or air. Although I suppose I could try and get passage on a boat." "Is the weather that bad?" "Well it's stopped snowing but there are drifts up to six feet high." "Wow." "So it looks like I'm spending Christmas in New York." "Sorry." "Don't be. It's better than spending it on the interstate." "True." "Or at Toronto airport." "You spoke to Jeremy as well?" "I did. And it seems that even the Canadians can have too much snow." "So what's the plan for today?" asked Natalie when they had cleared away the breakfast things. "Nothing" replied Dan. "Nothing?" "Yeah. I was just going to, you know, take it easy." "What about putting up your decorations?" "I don't have any." "You don't have any decorations?" "No." "You don't have a tree?" "No." "Not even a little scrawny one like Charlie Brown?" "No. Sorry." "Why not?" "I didn't see the point. It is just me after all." "Well that's no good. If I'm going to be spending Christmas with you we will have to get some decorations. And a great big tree." Dan was taken by surprise. "You're spending Christmas with me?" "Yeah. At least I hope so. I'm sorry I just sort of assumed - I guess that was wrong of me. If you don't want me to stay I'll..." "I want you to stay" interrupted Dan. "You're sure." "I'm sure. In fact I can think of nothing nicer." Natalie smiled. "Ok then. It's you and me. Dare I ask what food you have in the refrigerator?" "I have food." "Do you have the makings of a traditional Christmas dinner?" "Not exactly." "Meaning?" "I have a chicken." "A chicken?" "Hey, it was just me. I wasn't going to buy a turkey just for me." Natalie sighed. "Ok. So we need groceries too. I think I'd better make a list."  
  
The city road crews had been out in force and had managed to make some of the main streets passable so Natalie and Dan were able to take Dan's car, slowly, when they went out shopping. Near to where Dan lived Natalie spied a homeless shelter that had opened up in a disused building. There was a big sign outside saying 'Food urgently wanted'. "How long has that place been open?" she asked Dan. Dan frowned. "I didn't know it was" he said. "In fact, I'd swear it wasn't open yesterday." "I suppose they spring up everywhere at this time of year" she observed. "But not usually on Christmas Eve." "It's probably been open a week or more." Dan shook his head. "I'm sure it hasn't. I pass here every day and I haven't seen it." "Don't worry about it Dan. Whether it opened today or last week it's there now." "I guess." "And they need food." Dan glanced at her. "What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking we could buy a little extra and give the difference to the shelter." "We could do that." "Good."  
  
"I though you said a LITTLE extra." "It's not that much." "Natalie. We have twelve turkeys and who knows how many pounds of fruit and vegetables in this car." He was right, the trunk and the back seat and floor were full to bursting with bags of food. They had also bought some Christmas decorations which Natalie carried on her lap. "It probably won't go very far among all those people at the shelter." "I guess." They arrived at the shelter and Natalie jumped out. "Start unloading" she said to Dan as she jogged up the steps. "Yes ma'am" said Dan saluting her back. When Natalie got inside she located a woman who seemed to be in charge. "Hi" she said. "Hello there" said the woman. "What can I do for you?" Dan came in carrying a box and Natalie gestured for him to come over. "We overspent at the supermarket" she said, "and we bought an obscene amount of food. I was wondering if you'd do us favour and take some of it off our hands." "Well if it will help you out" said the woman. "Oh it would" Natalie assured her. "Put it in the kitchen" the woman told Dan pointing. "Why is everyone giving me orders today?" asked Dan as he headed in the direction indicated. "Just do as your told" barked Natalie and laughed. She turned back to the woman. "There's a whole lot more in the car." "Oh good. I suppose I'd better get your boyfriend some help then." "I think he's appreciate that" said Natalie not bothering to contradict the woman. "David" the woman said to a man standing nearby, "can you help bring some stuff inside please." Dan emerged from the kitchen and he and David went out to the car. "Thanks for bringing all this stuff" said David as they unloaded. "No problem" said Dan. "Actually it was really Natalie's idea." "Natalie? That's the girl inside?" "Yeah." "She seems nice." "She is." "Cute too." "You noticed that?" "Of course. I'm homeless, not brainless. You know, you're a lucky guy to have a girlfriend like that." "I know" said Dan without thinking. Once the car had been unloaded Dan waited by the car till Natalie emerged. "I've been talking to Marie" she said. Marie was the name of the woman who ran the shelter. "I noticed. You talked I worked." "Well it's good to see that men still have a use." "More than one I hope" smirked Dan. "Well" said Natalie smiling, "maybe." "So what were you talking about?" "Men, I thought." "I mean with Marie." "Oh yes, the shelter needs more than food." "Not surprising. What else do they need? Blankets?" "No. Well yes, but really want they want is money." "Money." "Yep. Get your chequebook out Dan." "Why MY chequebook?" "Because I don't have mine with me. Don't worry, I'll pay you back." "You'll pay me back half" said Dan. "Ok." Dan wrote out a cheque and Natalie took it inside. When she emerged she said "Didn't that make you feel good?" "What?" "Helping people." "Sure it did." "That's what Christmas is all about Dan. It's what I was trying to tell you." "Ok" admitted Dan. "Maybe Christmas can be about more than selfish indulgence." "Of course it can Dan. Like I said, it's what you make it. And I'm going to make this Christmas the best you've had for years." "Well it's certainly turning out to be one of the most expensive." "Bah humbug." said Natalie warningly. "Sorry" said Dan.  
  
"You're not even trying" said Dan. "I am" laughed Natalie. Dan turned around and she quickly grabbed hold of the tree again. "I knew it" said Dan. "You insist on buying a giant redwood and then you let me drag it home by myself." "It's not a giant redwood." "It THINKS it is" insisted Dan. "There's no way it will fit in my apartment." "Sure it will" said Natalie. "Trust me. I'm a Christmas tree expert. I used to help my dad pick out the one for home." "I bet you didn't help to carry it then either." "I didn't need to. He had a truck." Dan looked round at her. He dropped his end of the tree and confronted her. "You're doing it again!" Natalie laughed again. "Calm down Ollie." "Ollie?" "Yeah. Do you remember that Laurel and Hardy movie with the piano? That bit where Ollie is pushing the piano and Stan is riding on the other end? That always cracks me up." Dan couldn't help but laugh. "You are not Stan Laurel." "Glad you noticed." "Although you do have a knack of getting me into fine messes." "I try my best." "And I am not Oliver Hardy." "No, but there IS a strong resemblance." "Ok that's it." Dan stalked off in a pretend huff. "You can carry it yourself." "Oh come back Dan. I'm very very very sorry." "I'm not listening." Natalie picked up Dan's end of the tree and began to pull. She put on her best helpless female voice. "Help me Dan. Pleeeeease." Dan turned to watch as she struggled with the tree. She threw in a few grunts and groans for effect. "Oh give it here" he said and picked up the tree again. "Thanks Dan." Natalie skipped along beside him as Dan hauled the tree. "Oooh Dan" she said. "You're SO big and strong. You're my hero." In response Dan kicked snow into her face making her squeal. "You've done it now Dan" she said. "This means war." So saying she scooped up a handful of snow, made a snowball and threw it at Dan - catching him on the side of his head. Dan dropped the tree and scooped up some snow of his own. For the next five minutes they pursued one another around the almost deserted streets hurling snowballs that mostly missed their mark - but which occasionally scored spectacular hits. Eventually they were laughing so hard that they were unable to throw and called a truce. "I hid you most" said Dan as he gulped in air. "No way" gasped Natalie. "I hit you way more times." The argument was halted when another snowball hit Dan on the back. He turned to see a pair of young boys, maybe ten years old, lining up another shot. "We're under attack" said Dan. "Let's get 'em" said Natalie. The two youngsters put up a spirited defence but Natalie and Dan's greater range gave them they edge and they drove their attackers away. "We sure showed them" said Natalie. "We sure did" said Dan. "They won't be back in a hurry." He was contradicted as the boys reappeared at the end of the street, accompanied by half a dozen of their friends. "Uh oh" said Dan. "What do we do now?" "Run for it?" suggested Natalie. "Good plan." "Go!" said Natalie, and she and Dan sprinted away. They found the tree lying where they had left it. "Hey" said Dan as he picked up his end again. "Nobody stole it." "Of course not" said Natalie, helping him this time. "Who would steal a tree?" Dan shook his head. "You can be so naive sometimes." "It's not being naive. It's having a little faith in people - especially at this time of year." "The spirit of Christmas?" "If you like." "You really believe in it don't you?" "Of course." "In spite of all the commercialism?" "In spite of the commercialism. It may be a little hidden, but it's still there. Like those kids back there." "What about the kids?" "You can bet that no matter how many expensive toys they get tomorrow, they'll still be out playing in the snow. Totally free fun - no commercialism." Dan just smiled. "You're wonderful you know that?" "That goes without saying." "I'm serious. They should make you president of the world." "And what would I do as president of the world?" "Just...fix everything." "Everything?" "The whole thing." "Do I get Sundays off?" "As long as you spent them with me." "Ok Dan, I'm going to have to drop my end of the tree again." "Why?" She dropped her end and walked up to him. "So I can do this" she said kissing him on the cheek. "What was that for?" "Because you're wonderful too."  
  
Eventually they got the tree inside. As they dumped it on the floor of Dan's apartment he noticed that Natalie was shivering. "Natalie, you're soaking wet." It was true. Natalie only had the clothes she had been wearing at the time of the accident, plus the few small items that were in her overnight bag. She hadn't been able to get to the rest of her luggage which had been in the trunk. The clothes she had were warm enough, but were not exactly waterproof. "I know." "Well get your clothes off then." "I bet you say that to all the girls." Dan grinned. "Go take a warm shower." "I bet you say that as well." "Go!"  
  
Dan had managed to erect the tree and make some coffee by the time Natalie came out. She was wearing Dan's bathrobe which was a touch on the large side. It came down almost to the floor and she had to roll the cuffs over several times before her hands emerged. "Maybe I'll grow into it" she said. "I hope not" said Dan. "You look cute." "Why do guys always think girls look cute in their clothes?" "Because you do" said Dan. "Well at least it's festive" said Natalie commenting on the bright red colour. She picked up her coffee. "What are you doing Dan?" Dan was holding a set of Christmas tree lights and was looking speculatively at the tree. "Decorating the tree" he said. "Without me?" "You were busy." "For future reference Dan, we do not put up any Christmas decorations without Natalie." "We don't?" "We don't." "Sorry." "That's ok. You weren't to know."  
  
It took them a couple of hours but they eventually had Dan's apartment looking exactly as Natalie wanted. Still dressed in Dan's bathrobe she stood in the centre of the room and slowly spun around taking in the full effect. Then she sighed. "Now it's Christmas" she said to her self. Dan sat on the sofa and watched her with a smile on his face. "You really are into it aren't you?" "Yeah" she said sitting down next to him. "I love Christmas. Always have." Dan shrugged. "For me the magic stopped when I grew up." "It's like that for a lot of people" said Natalie. "I've always fought to keep the magic alive, to stop the adult cynicism creeping in." "That's why you insisted on all the decorations." "Yeah. The tree, the decorations, the food, the little family traditions. It's all part of trying to recapture the feeling I had as a kid." "Do you manage it?" "Not quite. It's never the same really. But there's always a little spark that can be re-kindled once a year. The memory of how it felt, if not the actual feeling itself." "Well I'm glad you shared it with me this year." "Are you starting to remember?" "Maybe a little." "I know what will take you all the way?" "What's that?" "You'll see." She picked up the TV Guide. "It's bound to be on."  
  
They were snuggled up together on the sofa in front of the roaring fire as the credits to 'It's a Wonderful Life' rolled. "Wasn't that just wonderful" cooed Natalie. "Yeah. It's a really nice movie" said Dan. "Nice?" said Natalie. "Come on Dan, admit it. You shed a tear." "I didn't." "I SAW you." "I had something in my eye." "Yes you did. A great big wet tear." "Maybe just a little." "Only a real man could admit it." "In that case I cried like a baby." "That's better. And as a reward you can open a present." "I thought we had to wait till Christmas morning?" "It is Christmas morning." Dan looked at the clock. It said 12:15. "Does that count?" "Yes. But one present only, the 'Secret Santa' present." "Ok." Dan ferreted under the tree for the present his 'Secret Santa' at work had given him. "What about you?" he asked. "I only have the one you gave me. The rest are in the trunk of my car or at my parents' house." "Do you want to open the one from me?" "No. I'll save it." "Ok then." He opened his present. "Cigars" he said. "Cigars?" "Yeah. Why would anyone buy me cigars?" "Do you smoke cigars?" "No." "Probably not the best gift then." "Not really." "Light one up." "What?" "Light one up." "I just said I don't smoke." "You don't have to smoke it. Just light it." "Why?" "I like the smell." "I didn't know that." "Yeah. My dad smokes them, but only on special occasions like holidays. The smell always reminds me of home, and Christmas." "Then I'll light one" and he did so.  
  
They were curled up on the sofa again, the smell of cigars scenting the air. They had turned the TV off and had spent the last hour in each others arms just silently watching the fire as it crackled away. Natalie let out a huge yawn. "Tired?" asked Dan. "Yeah. It's been a busy day." "Time for bed?" "I guess so." "You can have my bed tonight." "Don't start that again Dan." "Ok, I'll stop trying to be gallant. Do you want anything first. A last coffee?" "No thanks I'd....hey look! Its snowing again." "Great that's all we need" said Dan as Natalie rushed over to the window. "Come and see Dan" she said. He sauntered over. "Wow it's really coming down" he said. "It must have been snowing for a while" said Natalie. "All the roads are covered again." Dan stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "Doesn't the city look peaceful all covered in snow." "It's beautiful" said Natalie. "Like a picture from a fairytale." "A fairytale? In New York?" "Sure, why not? Why should all those castles and quaint villages and enchanted woods get all the fairytales? Someone should write a new one. The Fairytale of New York." "It has a nice ring to it" said Dan. "But I guess there aren't any fairytales any more." "I don't know. We've had sort of a fairytale here today." "How?" "You restored my faith in the spirit of Christmas. Made it magic again." "So you like Christmas now?" "I love it. And I love spending it with you." Natalie smiled and stroked his arm that was still wrapped around her. "Maybe that's the real fairytale" he said. "What is?" "You and me." "Us?" "Us. Every fairytale has to have it's princess." He kissed her neck. "And you're mine." Natalie wanted to stay in his arms but she knew she couldn't. She had to stop this before it went any further. She pulled herself free and turned herself round to face him. "Dan, I..." she began but stopped when she saw that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking straight up. She followed his gaze. "Oh" she said. "It's tradition" said Dan. "I guess it is." He leant over and kissed her. She responded. He took her in his arms. She let him. They stayed that way for some time. At last they parted. "You were about to say something" said Dan. "It was nothing" she replied, and kissed him again. "You know" she said. "I think I will sleep in your bed tonight Dan. If the offer is still open." "It's open" said Dan. Then, hesitantly. "Are you sure you want this?" Natalie had never seen him so anxious. "I want it" she said. "But what about..." She put her finger to his lips. "No buts tonight Dan. This is a fairytale. There are no buts in a fairytale." "Ok" said Dan. "No buts."  
  
"What time is it?" asked Natalie. She was laying face down on top of Dan, her head resting on his chest. "About nine" said Dan. He was smoking a cigar and Natalie was breathing in the aroma. "When I was a kid" she said, "I would be up by five." "When you were a kid you didn't spend half the night doing what we were doing." "That's true." "Natalie?" "Yes Dan?" "About last night. You don't.... regret it do you?" Natalie raised her head to look at him. "No Dan. I don't regret it. In fact I was expecting it." "Expecting it? Since when?" "Since always. Somehow, I always knew it would happen." "Then why didn't you ever...?" "Because it wasn't time. It's like a fairytale. The prince has to come along at just the right time, or the story is all wrong. But even when I was dating someone else, I always knew that we would reach this point, one day. Didn't you?" "Not exactly. I always hoped, but I didn't know. It would have been easier if I had." "Easier?" "Easier than trying to fall in love with other women when I know that the only time I feel alive is when I'm near you. Easier than watching you date other guys. Easier than trying to console you when you broke up with some guy when deep inside I'm rejoicing." "You hid it well." "I had plenty of practice." "Hey come on. There weren't that many." "I mean practice at hiding my feelings. All the different ones. When you split up with a boyfriend I would be happy for me. But I would be sorry for you because I wanted you to be happy. And I would want to punch the guy's lights out for making you sad." "You poor guy." "I was pretty mixed up." "And now?" "Now what?" "How do you feel now? Any regrets?" "Never. But I'm still not sure about what happens next." "We get married, have kids, and move to the suburbs." "I'm serious. Are we...together now?" "If you want me." "How can you even ask that. Of course I want you." "Then I guess we're together." "But what about..." "No buts Dan. I told you. I know there's stuff to sort out but, for now, this is still our fairytale." "Ok" said Dan and Natalie rested her head on his chest again. "Er...Natalie?" "Mmmm?" "You lying on top of me like that, is sort of.....making me....you know...." "I know. I can feel it." "Sorry." "Don't be stupid. I'm just keeping you warmed up." "I think I may overheat soon." She wriggled a little, causing him to gasp. "I guess you're ready." "For what?" "Your present." "My present? That's the last thing on my mind." "Not THAT present." "What present then?" "One you can't unwrap." "I'm intrigued. Show me." And she did.  
  
"Marry Christmas Dan" she handed him the present and kissed him. Dan smiled at her child-like enjoyment of everything. Having only one present herself, she had taken on the role of Santa, fetching Dan's gifts from under the tree one by one and delivering them to him with a kiss and a "Merry Christmas Dan". "What could this one be?" he said, acting out his role. It was Natalie's job to guess. "The label says Aunt June" said Natalie. "So it's socks." "I don't think even Aunt June would be so unimaginitive" said Dan. "Socks" insisted Natalie who had shook, prodded and smelt the parcel. Dan opened it. It was socks. "You're good at this" he said. "Years of practice" said Natalie. "Last one now." She handed him the parcel she had given him on Christmas Eve Eve. "Merry Christmas Dan" she said, and gave him an extra long kiss. "What could this one be?" he said. "No hints this time" said Natalie. "Is it as good as the one you gave me in bed earlier?" Natalie laughed. "Somehow I doubt it." Dan opened the box. Inside was a gold chain with a dog-tag shaped St. Christopher medal on it. On the back was inscribed the word 'Dan'. "Do you like it?" asked Natalie. "I love it" said Dan and kissed her for the thousandth time that morning. "Now you open yours." "At last!" said Natalie. She grabbed her gift from under the tree and attacked the wrapping with vigour. When she got it open she found a gold chain and medal almost identical to the one she had given Dan. The chain was slightly lighter in weight to suit a women - and the inscription said 'Natalie'. "Great minds think alike" said Dan. "Do you like it?" "I love it" said Natalie. And you guessed it, she kissed him. "I'm so glad I chose that gift" said Dan. "Why?" "St. Christopher is the patron saint of travellers. He certainly looked after you the other night." "And brought me to you." "Smart guy St. Christopher." "Yeah." She glanced over to the mistletoe that they had kissed under the night before, just as she was about to let her head rule her heart. She looked at him and smiled. "Just think. If you hadn't hung that mistletoe up, this might not have happened." "I didn't hang the mistletoe. You did." "I didn't. I didn't even buy any." "Are you sure." "Sure I'm sure." "Then how...?" "Let's not question it Dan. I guess these things just happen in fairytales."  
  
THE END 


End file.
